twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kallen griefstrike/The Diary of November Rain Locke
September 30, 1855 Day 8 � I have been in this room unwilled on leaving in tell I remember everything I have not ate since the 22nd of September I am starving. My hand shakes as I write these very words. I am cast away from a world that treats me like a demon, but I feel like a monster. I do not know what is wrong with me but I wish I did. '' ''� I miss my mother but no matter how hard I try I see her body but then I think harder and her face is a blur. Then I think to what my father would say about my mother and how I looked so much like her, the same hair, the same eyes, the same figure, and the same voice, and as I sit here thinking about all of this I also try to remember my father but again just a blur. Sometimes I wonder if I even want to remember my past if it was so important would I have even forgot it. Why would he tell me that I needed to remember my human life to live if he did not even care? Why would he just leave me? I have so many unanswered questions and there is no one alive to help me everyone who knew him died years ago. But alas I grow tired today that is all farewell and I pray you sweet dreams. Yours truly, November Rain Locke September 22, 1855 Day 1 � I was 15 and thought it was love. But it was just a spur of the moment thing. He told me he loved, he me told everything a girl wanted to hear. Oh, I guess I am forgetting a big part of this my name is November Rain Locke, I was born as a human in 1607 in Jamestown, Virginia. I am not too tall but not too short, I have long light brown hair, baby blue eyes, and I am very slim build. Who's the he I am talking about you may ask about when you read this if you read this? Well his name is Jaymes Damon Archer. He is still out there somewhere I know I can feel it. He is strong, tall, he has light brown hair, blue eyes, sweet, loving, and a gentlemen. '' ''� I never wanted any of this to happen I should listen to my father and stayed away from him and none of this would have happened. As I sit here in the process of trying to remember my passed I write a dairy of everything that comes to mind. He told when I woke that I needed to remember my pass that one day I would need to, to tell them my story so they would not kill me. To this day I still do not know who they are but I will find out some day. Either they will find me or I will kill them. '' ''� Yours Truly, � November Rain Locke Category:Blog posts